


XX (Not a Love Story)

by Pomona (resedas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resedas/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 它悄悄爬进你的胸膛，为了撕裂你的心房。它走起来像鸭子，叫起来像鸭子，但它他妈的并不是只鸭子。





	XX (Not a Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [XX (Not a Love Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273910) by [gunsandbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsandbutter/pseuds/gunsandbutter). 



> 警告：不忠、主要角色死亡、underage
> 
> 译者注：这无疑是一篇虐文，但也是一篇同时描写了爱的美丽、残忍及阴差阳错的作品，前后有相当多的呼应，感情丰沛到令人痛苦。全文由数个片段组成，时间跨度从鹿犬的掠夺者时期一直到小天狼星出狱。能力有限，原文行文如诗般优美，翻译难以全部传达，如有条件强烈推荐大家去看原文。

**_不属于爱人间的口角_ **

 

那么，西里斯想，这就是我们最后一次在这间教室里 **乱搞** 了。

 

他甚至记不得这场愚蠢的争吵是怎么开始的，但反正最后事情发展为，两人笨拙地倚着空课桌，衣服下还有湿冷黏糊的汗——真的，现在的情况也太可笑了。

 

他和詹姆当然经常吵架，但西里斯只用一只手就能数完那几次长度超过五分钟的争吵。它们大多数发生在一年级，当时的西里斯还会使用“泥巴种”这个词，而听到它的詹姆会拿起魔杖给他念个恶咒。

 

即使在六年级有关斯内普的那场事故里——詹姆有无数理由把西里斯揍得神志不清，因为他居然逼得詹姆不得不去救起西弗勒斯那条可悲的命。但詹姆没这么做。他只不过给了西里斯一个眼神，摇了摇头，接下来两人就一起去乞求月亮脸的原谅了。那是第一次詹姆用那种眼神看西里斯，但却不是最后一次。

 

西里斯会是第一个承认自己曾做过一些极度愚蠢决定的人。

 

“随他去吧，詹姆。”他叹了口气，突然同时被烦躁和疲倦两种情绪拉扯。“我他妈的不想谈论这件事了。”

 

詹姆沮丧地低吼了一声，用手擦过自己的脸。“老天啊，西里斯，你能不能—— **妈的** 。”他将手从脸上放下来，用力抓住西里斯的肩膀。“就这一次，就告诉我该死的 **真相** 是什么。”

 

西里斯不是第一次考虑在詹姆面前大笑。

 

因为他还能说什么呢？真相。真相是詹姆马上要和一个麻瓜出身的红头发女人结婚了，她有着温柔的双手和美丽的笑容。真相是西里斯渴望詹姆的手指穿过他的肩胛骨。真相是七年已经过去，真相是伏地魔想要他们所有人的命，真相是西里斯一想起那张孤独床单带给他皮肤的刺骨寒冷便感到恶心。

 

“真相？”他自己的声音听起来颤抖又幼稚。“真相是如果你不放开我，我会打断你的腿。现在快给我滚。”

 

他往身后靠去，拙劣地调整着自己的领带——但在此之前，詹姆便已经抓住他的手腕，怒视着西里斯，后者从他的眼睛里读出了傲慢和不折不扣的怒火。

 

“听着，你这个大傻瓜——”

 

“让我走。”西里斯说。他的胸膛紧绷着，一定是因为愤怒；他几乎没法呼吸了。

 

“不。”詹姆厉声说，眼神却是温和的。西里斯恨他。

 

“你会这么做的，”他猛地甩开詹姆，“相信我。”

 

西里斯冷冷地笑了笑，但就在他准备堂皇离去时，詹姆又一次抓住了他，这次是领带。詹姆使劲一拽，金红色的丝绸缠绕在他长长的手指上，看起来充满了极其不妥的性感。西里斯半心半意地希望詹姆能把自己拉近一点，消弭两人双唇间的距离，用他空出来的那只手抓住西里斯的臀部——这想法大概很不合时宜，但事实是二者实在太过相似。

 

原来愤怒看起来很像性。也许这不是巧合。

 

西里斯注意到詹姆仍然盯着他，显然等着自己的回应，于是他赐给对方一个最无情的纯血统眼神；遗憾的是似乎没产生任何效果。但他身上仍然有那该死的，属于布莱克家族的高傲，所以他只好把所有想要吼出去的话语咽进了喉咙，譬如： **如果我们每隔五分钟就搞一回，那我们还怎么好好吵一架呢？**

 

以及： **你就不能让我安安静静地恨你？**

 

他不确定接下来发生了什么，但詹姆的眼睛里有什么东西改变了，他们的身体终于碰到了一起，西里斯感到了极度的解脱，但即使再过一千年他也不可能承认。他没意识到自己在颤抖，直到詹姆的手臂坚实地挤压着自己。然后，为时已晚。

 

西里斯的脖颈间充满了詹姆温热粗重的鼻息，西里斯就像从没恨过任何人一样憎恨着他

 

**（至少当他的母亲伤透他的心时，她还允许他保留它）**

 

他的恨意更加强烈，因为感觉到自己其实根本不恨他。

 

詹姆蜷起的手指搁在他们胸膛之间那块温暖的地方。西里斯能感受到它们。

 

詹姆说：“西里斯，别像个傻瓜。”

 

他说：“我哪儿也不会去，你这个愚蠢的笨蛋。”

 

他说，“告诉我怎么挽回。”

 

 

 

_ **死记硬背、优秀的笔头功夫，以及巧克力味的人生课程** _

 

西里斯学会“爱”这个词就和他学会其他词一样：他先从书上读到它，然后在家庭教师的挑剔目光中把它抄上一遍又一遍。“再抄一行，”羽毛笔划过羊皮纸，“爱”“爱”“爱”直到那些字迹在他的眼前融化成一大团，直到他认不出自己写下的东西，更别提它们的意思。

 

“非常好，布莱克少爷，”家教说。“你的书法进步了。”

 

“爱”“爱”“爱”“爱”“爱”，他抄了半米长的羊皮纸，仍然没法理解。

 

西里斯问了这个字到底是什么意思，而他的家教哼了一声。

 

“布莱克少爷，爱是泥巴种和傻瓜的妄想，”他说，“记住这一点。它并不真实。你对家族的忠诚，你血统中的力量——这些才是真实的东西。它们才能一直伴你到死。记住这一点。”

 

西里斯记得。

 

五年后，在去霍格沃茨的火车上，一个年老的女巫从车厢外仔细打量着他，告诉他他真的该买些甜点。“你看起来太瘦了，亲爱的，”她说。他惊讶地抬头看去，一块用锡箔纸包着的东西落在他的大腿上。她朝他会意地眨眨眼，关上了车厢门，而西里斯盯着他人生中的第一块巧克力蛙看了很久很久。

 

 

 

_ **如何不坠入爱河或渴望，或随便他们这些天怎么称呼它** _

 

“你确定他收到消息了吗？”

 

黑暗中的牙齿闪了一闪，掠夺性十足。“相信我，尖头叉子，他会 **一直** 收到消息的。他自己一个人绝对搞不定屁股上的疖子。我猜他至少忍一个星期后才会去校医院。”

 

詹姆笑了起来，西里斯也露出自鸣得意的笑容。他靠在身后粗糙的石头上，又喝了一大口瓶子里的酒。再过几轮，他的笑容就会变得巨大。酒精总很容易让他变得柔软又深情：那醉醺醺的笑容，那环过詹姆肩膀的温暖手臂。西里斯喝醉的样子很漂亮。

 

詹姆想知道哪里能找到一套守则，指导他如何避免爱上他最好的朋友。

 

（第一条：永远不要相信那双眼睛。）

 

注意，他并 **没有** 爱上他。完全没有。但西里斯……好吧，他是西里斯。

 

（第二条：永远别看他睡觉的样子。）

 

他有一点奇怪，有一点诡计多端，非常非常危险，毫无疑问是詹姆在这个世界上最喜欢的人。这不是什么秘密，每个人都知道，但是事实其实稍微有一点点不同——比如说，他们有一次发现自己带着宿醉在魁地奇球场上醒来，身上一丝不挂，这个故事传得众所周知，但至于他们两人究竟是怎么到了那儿的，却没人知道真相。

 

如果真有这么一套守则，也许头一条就会是： **永远别在一个温暖的四月夜晚，带着一整瓶火焰威士忌和西里斯单独坐在屋顶上。**

 

但，詹姆从来都不怎么守规矩。

 

 

 

_ **鲜花和其他愚蠢垃圾的意义** _

 

他从没给西里斯送过花。

 

詹姆无法抛开这个念头。这一定意味着什么，即使在詹姆的阴茎正滑入西里斯那渴求的臀沟时，他的思绪也停不下来——他的眼睛闪烁着热情的光芒，火从胃里熊熊燃起。

 

并不是说西里斯就会 **想要** 花，但这一点并不重要。

 

有时候詹姆会送莉莉花，她总会微笑，甜甜地亲吻他，把长了雀斑的鼻尖探入花瓣。

 

事实是，他与莉莉的感情和这段关系完全没有任何共同之处

 

**（这是片巨大的幽影，让西里斯眼神幽深又让詹姆的胃悸动，在西里斯的扫帚被吹离航向时紧攥住他的胸口，在他最好的朋友慵懒地趴在身边时给手指带来颤抖）**

 

并不是说他们俩就是一对你侬我侬的恋人，或者其他什么。只是，詹姆的肩膀偶尔会痛，或者西里斯做了个奇怪的梦，不管怎样，他们总是回到彼此身边。有时候他操西里斯，有时候西里斯操他——但大多数时间他们只是像一对发情的野兽那样，眼睛半睁半闭，身上覆满刺人的汗水，嘴唇与手掌在它们不该去的地方徘徊。

 

所以，说真的，这跟他和莉莉的关系没有任何相似之处。

 

他和西里斯从来没牵过手

 

**（潮湿滑腻沾满手汗的皮肤，骨头咯吱作响，对长手指昏头昏脑的迷恋）**

 

或是在三把扫帚昏暗的角落里分享一个柔软的亲吻

 

**（潮湿混乱火热，尖牙扎上皮肤，血液泵送欲望）**

 

以及詹姆从来从来没有给他送过花。

 

“别他妈想太多，”西里斯气喘吁吁地说，更用力地咬上詹姆肿起的嘴唇。詹姆惊讶或痛苦或渴望地呻吟，再一次记起西里斯不是莉莉。

 

即使有着优雅的美貌，西里斯毫无疑问是一名男性——他的躯干硬邦邦的，眼睛、双手和臀部都暗藏着强烈的控制欲，即使当詹姆把他推回床上，从他的喉咙里逼出一声低沉的、属于野兽的呻吟时也是如此。

 

如果詹姆哪天真的送了西里斯一束花，他猜西里斯会好好地收拾他一顿——当然，在狠狠地嘲笑完他之后。

 

即使如此。

 

这一定代表着什么——

 

——然后西里斯在他身下扭动起来，带来令人愉悦的痛苦，然后詹姆就忘了去在乎。

 

 

 

_ **有关大规模杀人犯的真相** _

 

詹姆不可能已经死了。

 

这只是无法理解。世界本来就该毁灭；没理由西里斯还在这儿，詹姆却不在了。

 

但西里斯是活人，而詹姆是

 

**（石头）**

 

是

 

**（灰色的）**

 

是死的。

 

西里斯能感觉到生命在他的血管里肆虐，像强酸一样灼烧掉从上到下的每条通路，让他赤裸、脆弱、焦躁不安地颤抖，让他现在知道了什么叫变得完全

 

**（那是我们最后一次做爱）**

 

孤独。

 

他还记得自己十八岁的样子，易怒，愚蠢，又极度害怕他总有一天会失去那些东西，那些他曾经鼓起全部勇气才去追求、索要和依赖的东西。他记得他竭尽全力想要抽身，也许在一切都太晚之前，他还能拯救自己。但直到现在他才开始明白——

 

现在，就在此刻，他的血液澎湃白热，颤抖的双手仍然紧紧抓住詹姆冰冷的尸体

 

——从一开始就是为时已晚。他在第一次把自己的名字告诉那个喜爱泥巴种头发乱糟糟的傻瓜时便已迷失方向，而詹姆总是那个寻回他的人，一次又一次

 

**（“哦拜托，千万别让我挡了陛下的路——”）**

 

一次又一次

 

**（“妈妈说早餐可以吃了——”）**

 

一次又一次

 

**（“——该死的真相——”）**

 

直到有一天詹姆找到了莉莉。

 

当然了这很伤人，这他妈的太伤人了，但所有的事都是这样。人生也是如此，于是西里斯就试着活下去。他没什么更好的事情要做了。

 

詹姆和莉莉结了婚，他们生了个儿子，一切都还好。西里斯是詹姆的伴郎，他孩子的教父，哈利继承了他父亲那傻乎乎的笑容。一切都好。西里斯的脑海被太多其他的事占据——莱姆斯和雷古勒斯和战争，一直都是，战争。西里斯走了出来，差不多走了出来。

 

**（谎言，这当然是撒谎，但还有什么他妈的不是？彼得——老天。老天爷啊。愚蠢的，爱管闲事的彼得。他那么爱詹姆。爱是一种妄想，布莱克少爷。但忠诚能伴你直到死亡。记住这一点。）**

 

他几乎已经设法说服了他自己，人生还没有结束——可现在肯定结束了。不知怎地，他仍然大步走在街上，活着，呼吸着，比这辈子任何时候都更加想要杀人。

 

即将发生的屠杀引领着他。他急不可耐地想让自己的双手沾上滑腻、滚烫的鲜血，里面仍然流淌着无用的背叛。血代表着力量，仇恨与罪孽，而当西里斯的指甲撕裂詹姆的皮肤，詹姆已经死了太久，没流出一滴血来。

 

彼得死定了。

 

詹姆死得干净利落，但西里斯会把彼得的四肢从他的躯干上拧下来。他会活剥彼得的皮，从他的身体里掏出还滴着血的肉块，把他的骨头砸得粉碎，再把骨头碎片一点点碾入他心脏的硬壳。

 

彼得会去死。西里斯会杀死他。然后。

 

哈利。莱姆斯。凤凰社。

 

他试着去在乎——试着去担心和计划和保护。他想 **活下去** ，但这似乎不可能了，世事只是一场大梦，终究要被错记或遗忘。

 

西里斯认为他终究也会死掉。这是他唯一的希望。

 

 

 

_ **三十分钟的没有结果** _

事情是这样的：詹姆并不完美。

他只是一个普通人，一个男孩，喝了太多轮火焰威士忌后，就会擤鼻子、挠自己的屁股，甚至干呕出声。他自满又自私，有时候特别残忍，并且也许是西里斯唯一能够触及的未来。

那时，一切都不重要了。詹姆和西里斯是不可战胜的尖头叉子和大脚板，在他们穿越森林时，大狗张嘴咬住了牡鹿的下肢。

他们不知怎么甩掉了其他人。大脚板觉得他们真的应该去照看那头狼，保护月亮脸不让他伤害自己。但雨终于停了，而他们的脚步节奏预示着另一种剧情。

他们没有多少时间。

大脚板的下巴撞向牡鹿的尖蹄，后者趔趄了一下。两只动物都没能及时转弯，在潮湿脏乱的森林地面上翻滚成一团糟。

骨骼移位滑动着。空气里充满了肾上腺素的味道。肌肉伸展又收缩。原本是兽皮的地方消失了，苍白的皮肤猛地冒出来，他们又变回了詹姆和西里斯。修长的四肢纠缠在一起，在湿地上翻滚着。

每一次：太不同，又太一样。

带着甜味的雨水像珠子从树上坠落，男孩们气喘吁吁，在泥巴和彼此的怀抱间翻滚着——双腿颤抖，嘴唇贴在污迹斑斑的皮肤上，喊叫着无言的疯狂。

西里斯觉得一切并非完全错误，也不算完全正确，但无疑不应以这样的方式发生。

一声嚎叫从身体深处迸发，但他只是将嘴唇贴在詹姆喉咙处光滑脉动的皮肤上，抑制住自己低低地呻吟着。

“西里斯。西里斯。”

西里斯的手指陷入了詹姆背上的肌肉，他试着呼吸。“什么？操，他妈的——怎么了？”

“西里斯。”詹姆低语道。他用一只手抓住了西里斯的下巴，稳稳地扶住他。

詹姆的头发可笑地乱翘着；半边脸上几乎全都是泥巴。他看上去滑稽至极。仅仅是看着他，就让一串欲望顺着西里斯的脊椎流下。他挫败地摇摇头，企图摆脱詹姆捏住他脸的手，抱怨了几句。

詹姆当然无视了他。这傻瓜。西里斯打算生气，但詹姆随后按住了他的头，然后就没有什么能比两人碰撞的鼻尖和詹姆抵着他脸颊的温热呼吸更加重要了。

再一次，万物颠倒。腿，手和臀部。他们的嘴唇相贴，詹姆的鼻息传入——

——然后万物复归原位。皮肤和肌肉，湿润而完美，西里斯哭叫出声，不由自主地扭动着臀部。

“西里斯。”詹姆咬上他的肩膀。他体内的大狗闻到了血腥气，詹姆的舌头悔恨地舔弄着他的皮肤，而西里斯几乎为此直接射了出来。

这样的行为远远超出了底线。首先，詹姆有莉莉，每个人都知道这一点，但他们身为掠夺者的责任也同样重要：月亮脸现在可能在撕咬无辜的孩子，或者正在吃掉虫尾巴——但没过多久，绝顶快感就在西里斯的眼睑后面爆炸了。一片炫目的白光，耳边震耳欲聋，就好像是詹姆的沉默正在他耳边咆哮着，整个世界都可以暂时滚一边去。

**詹姆** ……

西里斯曾经问他的家教，爱意味着什么；他仍然不理解它，但是他现在明白它比他母亲的钻心咒要痛一千倍。

吹进他牢房窗户的风闻起来像肥皂、汗水和十月的潮湿树叶，而他的皮肤一直忘记他已离过去的一切太远，远得再也没法思念詹姆了。

 

_ **下面由西里斯·布莱克领衔主演废物傻瓜** _

 

西里斯晚了整整十四年才读到那封信。

比起信上写的内容，更让他惊讶的是这样一封信居然存在。詹姆不怎么喜欢书面沟通，他更喜欢用吼叫或拳头这种直截了当的方式表达自己。在这个方面——每个方面，他们都是极其般配的一对。

但詹姆的确写了封信给他。他就那么坐下来，掏出他的羽毛笔，在纸上写道： **西里斯，如果你读到这封信——我很抱歉，伙计。** 西里斯很确定这是詹姆第一次为什么事情向他道歉。

詹姆写下了这封信，莱姆斯早餐时把它递给西里斯，令人不安地表现得若无其事。“邓布利多保管着它，”他说，同时西里斯仍然困惑地盯着那卷发硬的羊皮纸和上面破损的封蜡。“在——在那房子里找到的。这么多年他一直存着它。”西里斯的手变得冰冷而僵硬，莱姆斯回避着他的注视。

之后，西里斯会想到邓布利多拥有这封信的事——他拿走了它，研究了它，保管了它。他会对老人产生剧烈而残忍的怒意：他竟敢读那封信上的话，竟敢把詹姆属于西里斯的一部分从他身边夺走。他会握紧拳头，紧闭双眼，深吸一口气，心里充满了那些从未言明又无能为力的仇恨，他一直将这种仇恨留给莉莉，和他的父母，和所有把詹姆从他身边夺走的人。

但现在，他从餐桌边仓皇走开，从莱姆斯那刻意装得漠不关心的注视下逃开，靠在门背后读起了詹姆的信。

除了开头的道歉以外，这封信似乎更像一封操作指南——关于如何度过他和莉莉死亡后最初的那段混乱时期。或许它也可以被命名为， **废物傻瓜离开波特一家后的生存指南** 。信里包括了葬礼的安排，隐藏的银行账户，以及小哈利接受他第一堂飞行课的适当年龄。

（所以詹姆是知道的，哈利会活下来。或者，也许，他也不知道——但他希望如此。强烈的，不顾一切的希望会让人拒绝接受事实。西里斯认为他能理解这一点。）

西里斯将这封信读了三遍。然后再读一遍，然后又是一遍。他不知道自己想从信里找到什么，但他要找的东西显然不在这里。整封信有哪里不太对劲。也许只是因为它太简单了——作为掠夺者的王，无论死亡与否，这信都写得太过直白了。

他又盯着信看了很长一段时间，徒然地用自己借来的魔杖点着纸面，试着像以前那个意气风发的小惹事鬼一样思考。

莱姆斯在楼下喊着他的名字，声音不确定而犹豫。

几乎十四年之后，西里斯仍然能感到他的心跳顺着膝盖处楼梯留下的伤疤那儿砰砰跳动

**（猛烈而无情，一条瘫痪的手臂抽搐，他被自己绝望的乐观主义绊倒）**

然后他努力咽下强烈的呕吐冲动。

最终，他向前倾了倾，拿那支不称手的魔杖戳了戳羊皮纸，满心希望他像自己以为的那样对詹姆足够了解。

“告诉我他妈的真相，”他说。接着，有什么东西在他的胸腔里爆发了。信上原本的内容突然消失，一行潦草的斜体字出现了，詹姆的笔迹跃然纸上：

**你这个大傻瓜，我当然爱过你。**

于是西里斯笑了，短促而悲惨地笑着，因为他的确 **就是** 个傻瓜。后来，下雨时他的骨头依然隐隐作痛，每天他醒来时詹姆还是埋在土中。

 

 


End file.
